


Poetry that may go into new works

by msmeadows



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmeadows/pseuds/msmeadows
Summary: Dumping ground for poetry that I am trying to incorporate into stories on here or into short stories I am writing for myself... Most of these are pretty dark fair warning





	1. Chapter 1

Crimson nights  
Capillary stars paint the ground  
She's racing the dawn for last time  
Blue winding roads carving her pace  
Bleed for me  
Bleed for me  
The world closes in  
So loud and all consuming  
She drowns it out on the edge of a blade  
Bleed for me   
Bleed for me  
Run pretty girl the light will catch you  
Bleed pretty girl  
Don't forget you have sins to pay  
Run pretty girl  
Run pretty girl  
Wash all your demons away  
Tears taint her canvas as she carves out her soul  
Shredded and sold for the price of smile  
Bleed for me   
Bleed for me  
They'll find her in a nebulous of crimson  
Sad eyes blank on her face  
Blade held in a lover embrace   
Bleed for me   
Bleed for me  
Run pretty girl the light will catch you  
Bleed pretty girl  
Don't forget you have sins to pay  
Run pretty girl  
Run pretty girl  
Wash all your demons away


	2. Chapter 2

Stain me with your tragedy   
Paint me with your sin   
Carve my flesh with your bones   
Let cleanse begin   
You're such a twisted lover   
Sweet nothing's burned in my skin   
Such a wicked devil   
I want to pull you in   
Break me apart   
Build me anew   
Make me the sinner I'm dying to see in you   
Remember when you brand me   
Mark me with your teeth   
The one that truly owns you   
Is the whore that you make bleed


	3. Chapter 3

Tide rushing in   
When was the last time I felt it's embrace?   
Anxiety dripping from the edge of a blade   
Can they see me scrubbing my stains?   
Let the water take me down   
I watch my demons dance in the waves   
Beautiful from my view on the shore   
Sirens song   
Let the water take me down   
Tide rushing in   
How deep until I cleanse this sin?   
Depression mocks me with a velvet grin   
Unmake me in you, purge my soul   
Let the water take me down   
I watch my demons dance in the waves   
Crashing in closer, cresting the sea   
Let the water take me down   
Tide rushing in   
Do I have to wage this war?   
Self loathing and anguish   
Who's attention are they vying for?   
Step back from the waves   
I won't let the water take me down   
I watch my demons break into the foam   
Roar deafening as they go   
I won't the water take me down   
Tide rushing out


	4. Chapter 4

Hush now my little love   
You're safe inside these walls   
Your teddy bear will gaurded you well all throughout the night   
Hush now my little love   
Don't creep from this room tonight   
Shadows dance across the house in a manic frightening flight   
Hush now my little love   
Please don't call for me   
Mommy's sin breaking her with it's moonlit fight   
Hush now my little love   
Snuggle quietly beneath your quilt   
Don't make a sound   
Don't breath to loud   
Stay quiet as a mouse   
Hush now my little love   
Please understand   
The monster mommy keeps from you is the one inside her head


	5. Chapter 5

I can hear the drum   
It beats against my breast   
I can feel the drum   
A staccatoed kind of breath 

Molten pools hone in 

The drum beats more quickly now   
Hollowing out my chest now   
Robbing me of my breath now 

The drum is pounding   
My chest is heaving 

Molten pools drawing near 

Nothing but a screaming in my ears 

Please god help quelch this fear 

They're here! 

They're here! 

A hand clenching my breast   
A slick slide of lips   
A shared whispered breath 

He can he hear the drum   
It plays gently for him   
He can feel the drum   
It beats against his hand   
He can keep the drum   
I've nothing left to fear


	6. Chapter 6

I know your smell   
I know your taste   
We flew around the room   
Spinning at a child like pace   
We laughed   
We cried   
Hearts bleeding in a codine race   
Now you're gone   
I can still feel the weight of you on my tongue   
I can see the wounds now   
Blows I never felt   
Slow fading scars   
The infection in my soul you dealt   
No one can hurt me when you're here   
Your provocative embrace is so soothing   
Covering your shielded bruising   
You're my drug   
You're my tonic   
My endless regret   
You are my Last night's love


	7. Chapter 7

The Demon freed the Angel   
She shot him down from Grace   
She tore his robes   
She clipped his wings   
Then she left him to wander free   
The Angel killed the Demon   
His faith broken from new truths   
A world laid bare for him to see had brought him to his kneea   
He bound the demon and stole her flames then left her to her fate   
"You're a heartless lie," she called as the fire licked her skin   
"And you're a foul truth," He sobbed stumbling to not look back


End file.
